


Jimin and the Pea

by Syarin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syarin/pseuds/Syarin
Summary: I had to write a reimagining of a fairy tale for my lit class.I feel like the second half of it is rushed because the deadline snuck up on me like they always do but putting here for now for easy feedback.





	Jimin and the Pea

Once upon a time there was a young, handsome prince named Jeongguk. Jeongguk excelled in everything he tried his hand at, much like a more human incarnation of Hercules. He traveled the world dancing and singing like the talented prince he was, and during his travels he looked high and low, right to left, and anywhere else he could think for his princess. Or prince. He wasn’t particular. What mattered to him was simply that they were truly a real prince or princess. His father, for one, was completely perplexed. In his mind, the only prerequisites for royalty were to be part of the royal family of a given country, but no matter how many suitors he had offered up to his son, Jeongguk was never satisfied. After nearly seven years of searching, he returned home to rest, sadly, solemnly, still single. 

“We’ve missed you.” The king murmured, as he hugged his son. “Don’t worry, just as day turns to night, we will find you your real match.”

“Taehyung,” the queen, Yoongi, beseeched his husband. “What do you even mean by “real’? Prince Seokjin is now King Seokjin and Jeongguk hadn’t regarded him as royalty, yet he so clearly is.”

The queen rolled his eyes as he so often did when his husband didn’t understand something he felt was as simple as a straight line. “Yoongi-ah, our son has high standards. He is still young. His match will be found when the time is right.”

Soon after the prince had arrived home, there was a terrible storm. Thunder shook the castle and lightning lit up the sky like a Christmas tree. Hail fell with enough force to break tree branches, or as it happened, power lines. During such a forceful storm, no one would have thought that the doorbell would ring. But it did. 

With his flashlight in hand, Jeongguk cautiously made his way to the door. He slid open the peephole, and peered out. On the other side of the door was a boy, rather a young man, completely drenched from the storm. He was so saturated, he looked as though he had just been scooped from the ocean. A particularly fierce wind blew, and he shook violently from the cold. Caught so off guard by his apperision, Jeongguk didn’t have the presence of mind to open the door until the boy knocked again, face looking every bit as pitiful as the rest of him. Pulled out of his stupor, Jeongguk quickly jumped back, undid the locks and opened the door. “C-come in!” He beckoned the stranger in, “This weather is too harsh for someone so..uh..anyone to be out in!” A gust of wind blew just then, like mother nature was trying to prove his point. Happy to oblige, the young man walked through the doorway and into the castle. Even sopping wet, the stranger stole Jeongguk’s breath away, his usually doe eyes wider than usual. 

“Th-t-thank y-you so m-mu-much.” The stranger, who was noticeably smaller than Jeongguk, stuttered out. “The s-st-storm came out of nowhere! I wah-was o-on my way through the-the forest…” He shook like a wet dog as he stood in the dark before Jeongguk and tried to explain his predicament. 

If he had regained his faculties, Jeongguk would have told him then not to worry. Had he been able to move his tongue, he probably would have told the stranger that such a beautiful face was always welcome in his castle. Thankfully his tongue had not found itself, thus was unable to betray Jeongguk. “‘S fine.” He finally mumbled. And then, “You’re all wet.” Was the stunningly accurate commentary that finally fell from his fogged brain, to his hazy mouth and out into the space between the two. 

Color barely worked its way onto the strangers cheeks, quite the impressive achievement given how cold he was. “I-I know. I’m s-so sorry!”

“Your voice is so melodic.” Jeongguk babbled. 

“Oh…” The boys cheeks grew hotter at the ill timed compliment. 

Realizing he’d said it aloud, Jeongguk quickly tried to steer the conversation back to a more relevant topic, like the pressing need to get the stranger into dry clothes. “You need to take your clothes off.” Horror flashed through his eyes as he realized how far from the mark his words were. “Because they’re wet!” He all but shouted. “Not because I’m trying to get you naked, I just don’t want you to get sick!” He buried his face in his hands and pitifully asked, “You know what I mean, right?” 

The stranger was smiling shyly. “C-could I maybe have a towel?” He asked softly, taking pity on the other. Though he was still shivering, Jeongguk had distracted him from the worst of the cold. 

Peeking up from his under his hands, the prince sighed in relief. “Of course, come with me. Don’t worry about the mess, I’ll send for someone to clean it up.” Letting his hands fall back to his sides, he turned away from the stranger to lead them towards the nearest bathroom. 

“Thank you,” the beautiful stranger smiled. “My name is Jimin. Park Jimin. And thank you for saving me from the storm.” 

Jeongguk looked away as his face flushed so that it was almost fuschia in color. “All I did was open a door. Speaking of, this door leads to the bathroom. You should take a hot shower while I find you something to wear.” His brain had finally seemed to work, even if that function happened to be most similar to a fight or flight reaction. Jeongguk turned to leave, but was turned when Jimin hurriedly spoke.

Jimin looked down timidly when Jeongguk’s focus turned back to him, “Could I have your name?” He asked in a soft voice.  
Just as he had thought before, he really still didn’t have his wits about him. This beautiful boy was going to think he was completely uncultured. What a fool he was making of himself. “Jeongguk,” he was back to blurting out poorly ordered thoughts. “My name is Jeon Jeongguk.” Before he could embarrass himself more, he waved a goodbye and rushed off to find the nearly forgotten about clothing.  
-  
On the way back, Jeongguk saw his father hovering around the hallway leading back to the bathroom. “Was there a visitor?” Taehyung inquired.

For some reason, Jeongguk felt a sense of discomfort, like he had something to feel embarrassed about. He pushed the feeling away and answered. “Yes. Someone was caught out in that storm.”

“Strange.” Taehyung murmured, looking thoughtful. “The storm has brought a present to our door. How auspicious.” He said as if the storm had been fresh snow falling on christmas eve. 

“Auspicious?” Jeongguk mimicked, unsure what his father could mean. 

Nodding as if it was obvious, Taehyung replied. “We’ll just have to wait and see. Invite our guest to dine with us.” With that, he turned and left, leaving Jeongguk feeling even more scrambled than he had already felt. 

Soon after, Jimin cautiously emerged from the bathroom. The color was back in his round cheeks, making him look simultaneously healthier and younger. He was clad in a thick, pillowy robe, reminiscent of a cloud. Which was fitting, to Jeongguk, Jimin indeed looked ethereal. Jeongguk determinedly avoided eye contact as he handed the clothing he had collected to Jimin. “The pants may be a bit long, but I think they should be suitable.” He heard a softly murmured thank you before the door opened and closed again, signaling it was safe to look up. He took a deep breath as he tried to calm the racing beat of his heart. Jimin had such an affect on him, and he couldn’t understand why when they had just met. *

Jimin emerged again, looking better yet still. His hair had the most perfect natural flip to it as it dried, framing his forehead perfectly. Jeongguk looked away to hide the blush he couldn’t keep from sneaking onto his cheeks. They made quite the pair, both equally nervous and timid. 

“My...well the King said he wishes that you dine with us. I hope that isn’t a problem.” Jeongguk asked as much as told Jimin. 

“Of course it isn’t a problem. I’m honored to be invited.” Jimin replied, “Besides, I would be lying if I said I wasn’t starving. But as soon as this storm has passed, I should leave. I don’t want to overstay my welcome when you’ve shown me so much kindness.” He looked embarrassed.  
Jeongguk held himself back from arguing too forcefully or speaking so quickly that he said something else either too forward or poorly phrased. “This is a big castle. Visitors are much appreciated. And..I would like it if you’d stay until tomorrow when we could find you a new carriage.” He shuffled a foot around nervously, so unlike his normally self assured demeanor. 

A loud bell rang, signalling that dinner was to be served. Jimin startled slightly as the unexpected noise 

Jeongguk couldn’t help smiling softly at how cute it was. “Please think about it, but for now, are you ready to go eat?”

With a quick nod, Jimin moved to follow Jeongguk’s lead to the dining hall. Both the king and queen were waiting for them, sitting regally at the head of a large, ornate table of dark mahogany. Immediately, Jimin moved to bow respectfully in their presence. He looked nervously around the table, trying to deduce the most appropriate place to sit. Noticing this, Jeongguk gently took his hand and led him to a seat across from his mother and father. He pulled out the chair and motioned for Jimin to sit with a soft, albeit still nervous smile. Yoongi raised an eyebrow at the show of timidness coming from his son. The queen couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his son look anything other than calmly assured, but said nothing, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He was nothing if not calculating and could surmise that the wheel’s were likely to be turning in Taehyung’s head. No sooner than the thought ran through his mind, Taehyung spoke up. 

“Jeongguk, don’t be so rude. Introduce your guest before just sitting down.” 

At the reproach, Jeongguk stiffened, but his mother jumped in before he could answer for himself. “Taehyung, is it fair to say this is Jeongguk’s guest when, in fact, he turned up unexpectedly in the middle of a storm?”

Jimin, looking like he’d rather the ground open up and swallow him rather than have to stay at the table, opened his mouth to apologize but he too was cut off. “Yoongi, is it appropriate to show such disrespect to a guest of our household?”

Jumping between the two, Jeongguk interrupted. “I say he is my guest, no matter the manner in which he arrived. I want him here.”

“I don’t want to cause trouble! I should leave…” Jimin began, sounding incredibly distressed, but stopped as Jeongguk’s statement sunk in. “You..want me here?” He asked softly, as if he didn’t believe that that could be the truth, least of all when he had caused such discord. 

Taehyung was smiling, as if he had known Jeongguk’s feelings before the boy had even spoke. “I would like you to stay, as well. My son here is getting old, and he’s taken a liking to you.” 

“Taehyung, this is going too far. We don’t even know this person’s name, let alone their standing. Have you suddenly forgotten your own position?” Yoongi retorted, exasperation clear in his voice. 

Again Taehyung appeared as if he knew something, something that no one else knew. “I’ve forgotten nothing.” 

“Are we done speaking of Jimin as if he isn’t here?” Jungkook asked, cooly, his eyes trained disagreeably on his mother. 

Yoongi softened. “I apologize. After so many years, I should be used to my husband’s antics and not let his spirited demeanor get the better of me. Jimin, is it?” He asked as he looked upon Jimin with much softer eyes. 

Jimin nodded, refusing to lift his gaze off of the table. 

As if on instinct, Jeongguk reached out and grabbed Jimin’s hand, squeezing it reassuringly. “My mother can come across as less than friendly, but it’s just a facade. Don’t be let it frighten you.”

The rest of the dinner went quickly, the tension dissolving as quickly as it had risen. The way Jeongguk’s eyes would shine a little brighter when he looked at Jimin wasn’t missed by his parents. Nor the coy smiles that Jimin aimed down at his plate, carefully avoiding eye contact with the prince. 

Once the younger half of the group excused themselves, Yoongi wasted no time in pressing his husband for an explanation. “Our guest has made no attempt to describe himself as any sort of royalty or nobility. Why are you encouraging Jeongguk to be close to him?” The queen wore a solemn look of concern. “It’s clear he’s taken an interest.” 

Rather than giving an answer, Taehyung return the question with an ambiguous one of his own. “What do you think of Jimin?”

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows, not following where Taehyung was going with his question. “I can see why Jeongguk is taken with him. Jimin is as fair as any suitor with his button nose and soft eyes.” He resisted adding in how he didn’t see how it was relevant. 

“He’s a prince.” Taehyung supplied matter of factly. 

Surprise washed across Yoongi. “Says what, exactly? He didn’t say such. Do you recognize him from another kingdom?”

With the same air of certainty, Taehyung replied, “No, I don’t recognize him. But I know it, and I’ll prove it.” He said it as if it was painfully obvious but he was willing to prove it anyway. 

Knowing that as eccentric as the king was, it was not often that he was wrong, Yoongi accepted Taehyung’s declaration. After all, there was nothing to lose by giving him space. If by some chance he was right, they would be spared the misery of denying their son of his heart’s desire. And as a bonus, they would no longer have to worry about Jeongguk marrying someone who didn’t truly make him happy simply because he couldn’t find someone who did. “What do you plan to do?” He asked. 

“I’m going to put a pea under forty mattresses.” Taehyung stated simply. 

“I’m sorry, you’re going to do what?” Yoongi was willing to hear Taehyung out, but this was erring on the side of insanity. 

Taehyung was undeterred. “Princess’s have very delicate skin, you should know. How easily do you bruise? Take off your shoe, I bet your foot is still bruised from where I tripped over it at least a week ago.” He bent down and reached for Yoongi’s shoe. 

“Stop it!” Yoongi grumbled, his patience beginning to wear thin. “You know I don’t like you bringing that up. I’m far from fragile.” 

Smiling, Taehyung stood back up straight. “Of course you aren’t. Between the two of us, you’re more likely to win a fist fight. But the point stands, does it not?” 

Begrudgingly, Yoongi admitted that there was a point to be made. His husband’s plan still seemed incredibly far fetched, but he couldn’t be bothered to continue protesting. In truth, he was hoping that Taehyung’s intuition was right. 

And so a bed was set up, stacked forty mattresses high, with a tiny dried pea underneath. 

Unsurprisingly, Jeongguk was displeased. “Father, how do you expect him to sleep up there? He’s liable to fall to his death in the night.” 

Jimin, not wanting to be the source of a second conflict, chimed in. “It actually looks very comfortable. I don’t mind at all.” He looked imploringly at Jeongguk for a final verdict. 

With an exasperated sigh, he acquiesced. “I’m not sure that I will be able to sleep for fear that you’ll be hurt. But if this is what you want, and my father’s wish, how can I argue?” He bid them both goodnight with a promise to only be down the hall if Jimin needed anything. 

“Sleep well.” Taehyung said, wearing a perplexingly mischievous expression before he too left Jimin to scale the tower of mattresses.  
Arguably not a soul slept soundly that night. Jimin tossed as carefully as he could, trying to make himself comfortable without causing the mattresses to avalanche to one side or the other. Jeongguk had half an eye open, waiting for the potential cacophony of dozens of mattresses collapsing every which way. Yoongi couldn’t quiet down all of the curiosity he felt, repeatedly pondering what could have given Taehyung the idea that Jimin was a princess. Taehyung was the only one who truly would have slept fine, if it hadn’t been for the agitated noises Yoongi made all night as he tried and failed to understand what Taehyung was thinking.

When the sun had finally risen and granted everyone reprieve from the fitful night, they made their way one by one back to the dining hall. Jimin, clad in borrowed long pajamas, tried his best to look much better than he felt while Jeongguk looked relieved that Jimin hadn’t been injured but fought a losing battle with himself to stay awake. Jimin smiled at the prince who had his head resting against the table as he softly snored. Gently, Jimin carded his hands through Jeongguk’s hair. He was so distracted that he didn’t hear the king and queen enter. 

“He always has looked so peaceful when he sleeps. So innocent.” Yoongi murmured as he took his place at the head of the table. 

Jimin quickly pulled his hand back, embarrassed to have been caught. He quickly apologized, expecting to be reproached. “I shouldn’t have touched him..he looks so sweet. I couldn’t resist.”

“I’m not surprised you couldn’t. But we aren’t angry.” Taehyung reassured as he took the final seat. “More importantly, how did you sleep?” 

Not wanting to insult his host, Jimin was quick to spin the truth. “Very well. You were so kind to put so much effort into ensuring my comfort.” 

Taehyung frowned, “Are you certain? You won’t be insulting me if you say that you were uncomfortable.” 

“Well,” Jimin hesitated, “I’m sure it was no fault of yours, but I couldn’t fall asleep. You made every effort, giving me so many mattresses. I feel terrible for not sleeping soundly.”

“Let’s have the third time be the charm.” Yoongi ventured. “Did it feel as though there was something under the mattresses?”

Taken aback, Jimin flushed. “I..well..” He sighed deeply, “Yes. It felt so uncomfortable. That’s really why I couldn’t sleep.” His voice wavered at the admission. He felt like a fussy dinner, complaining even after being given perfectly good service.

Jeongguk had started to stir, looking sleepily around the table. When he saw the concerned expression Jimin wore, he fought to shake the sleep away. “Jimin? Is my mother being harsh again?” He looked suspiciously at Yoongi who raised his hands defensively to gesture that he hadn’t done anything to try to offend their guest. 

“Jimin, why didn’t you tell us you were a princess?” Taehyung asked, quick to cut to the chase.

“What?” Both boys sputtered at once.

“You’re a princess?!” Jeongguk questioned animatedly. 

“No?” Jimin asked more than really stated. 

“Your father had a feeling, so he decided to test Jimin.” Yoongi said, knowing full well that that didn’t really clarify anything. 

The corners of Jeongguk’s mouth pulled down. “Is that why you stacked up all those mattresses?” He asked, suspicion gleaming in his eyes. “What if he had been hurt?” 

“Don’t be upset with them, please.” Jimin chided despite still being very confused. 

“Real princesses bruise easily, you know that, right Jeongguk?” Taehyung asked, looking unperturbed. 

“Mother does.” Jeongguk provided. “I didn’t know that was a trait specific to royalty, though.” 

“It can be. And last night, I placed a single pea underneath forty mattresses because I suspected there was something special about Jimin. I’d never seen you react to anyone the way you did last night. I knew there had to be more to it.” Taehyung explained, before adding smuggly, “And I was right. Jimin could feel the pea. You’ve found your princess.” 

The two boys looked back and forth between themselves and the king, themselves and the queen, waiting for a punchline. But both king and queen looked back confidently at them. 

“But I’m not a princess..” Jimin insisted.

“Perhaps you didn’t know it, but it is so. It’s up to you to decide what you want to do now.” Yoongi spoke resolutely, leaving no room for argument.

Jimin looked at Jeongguk, still bewildered. “Jeongguk?” He asked softly, with no particular question implied. He couldn’t find words to order his thoughts.

“I like you.” Jeongguk blurted. “That’s why I said all those stupid things when you first turned up. I’ve never felt so nervous around another person before.”

Digging deep, Jimin found confidence he didn’t know he had. “I don’t understand anything that’s happened these past two days. But I like you, too.” There was resolute fondness in his voice as he spoke. “It feels as though fate has brought me here.” 

“Indeed it has.” Taehyung echoed, looking triumphant. 

Jimin stayed, as Jeongguk had asked him the night prior, before they knew the surprises in store for them. They lived happily for most of their days. Not all because that’s not how life works. But to find another couple as happy as they, was a task more difficult than was worth taking on. The end.


End file.
